It is previously known to use prefabricated construction members to improve the insulation in connection with building construction. Thus, an insulation is disclosed in for example SE 392 139 comprising a layer of wood-wool concrete insulator boards followed by a layer of mineral wool. The insulation is intended for application on exterior walls, the wood-wool concrete insulator board being connected to the mineral wool by means of a layer of cement grout.